History of War
The world of Greyveil has a rich history of conflict during 'Ages' of the past. Defiance "Tell me a story, Grandfather." A young dwarven girl says as she pulls a soft white fox fur blanket over herself. '' '' "Okay, Talia, but then you need to sleep." The old dwarf replies, his smile visible through his salt and pepper colored beard. "When the world was young, only a baby, there were creatures of darkness who had ruined their own world. Demons. They came to Greyveil and enslaved the people. We worked in chains and toiled to build monuments to our captors." '' ''The girl interrupted him. "I don't want to hear a scary story!" '' ''Smiling, the old dwarf continued. "There came a day where a young man said, 'No more,' the man's name was Gerard. He broke free of the control of the Demons, and began secretly freeing the people. He brought hope to all races. We rallied behind him in hushed whispers, praying for a day where we could be free. '' ''A Demon caught Gerard freeing slaves, and he fought back and was gravely wounded in the battle, suddenly the slaves leaped to his aid. A Dwarf named Talia-" "That's my name!" The girl said happily. Once again the old dwarf smiled and continued. "..An Elf named Siris, and a Halfling named Fealia. They saved his life that day, and became his lifelong companions and fought for the freedoms of all our kind. The four escaped capture and traveled far to find a place where the demons would not follow. They eventually reached a forest we now call 'Deepwoods', there they found a place of light, a wellspring where a mysterious young woman sat overlooking the water. She was a Goddess, who had watched the world fall to ruin, but could not fight the battle alone. She Blessed the four warriors, granting them unique skills to offer the world. The powers of Light, Steel, Magic and Trickery. Now imbued with the powers of the Goddess, they fought their way through our demon infested world to the gateway that was between our world and the ruined demon world. After defeating the guards that lay between themselves and the gate, they realized that there would only be one way to close it forever, one of them had to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to close the gate. Gerard made his decision, he was to be sacrificed. His life, for the lives of all who inhabited our world. However, fate had other plans that day, as Feelia had fallen in love with Gerard, and would not watch him perish. At the last moment Feelia pushed him out of the way, and was consumed at the gate. Gerard stood where she had once been. The light returning to the skies as Gerard spoke his famous words. '"We will name this place The Kingdom of the Ever Shining Light in the Sea of Darkness, so that none shall ever forget the sacrifice you have made to earn our place in the world." The grey dwarf paused waiting for his granddaughter to respond. But the small girl was already fast asleep dreaming of Heroes who defeated evil, quietly he whispered to himself. "I'll finish the story another time." Honor An old dwarf sat in a chair in silence with a book in his hands. Smoke billowed out of his pipe as he read slowly. Suddenly, a teenage Talia limped into her grandfathers house, her eyes full of tears, knee bloody and raw. "One of the boys from class pushed me." She whimpered as her grandfather scooped her up, ready to attend to her wound. '' ''Compassion filled the old dwarfs heart. "I'm gonna get back at that meanie." She said again, her words clearer now that the crying had abated itself. "Now Talia," The old dwarf spoke, "don't you remember the story of Talia the Brave?" The girl paused, she could not remember the story, her name in the title piqued her interest and she always loved listening to her grandfathers stories. "Could.. you tell it to me?" She said her eyes now dry and full of interest. Continuing to bandage the young girls knee the old dwarf started. "A long time ago, there was a young girl named Talia the Brave, just a little older then you, she walked through the land with her companions looking for a place to call home. In battle no one was her equal, they say she could strike a hawk from the skies with her trusty ax. One day she came to the foot of Frostforge, the highest mountain in the land. 'This is where my people will call home' she said to her companions. But, the Mountain was the home of clever dragon named Firth, who's hate for dwarves was well known. Firth wanted to keep the mountain to himself." "What did Talia do?" The young girl asked. "Talia went to the dragon, and asked it for a piece of the mountain for her people. Saying they could share the mountain. Firth did not agree with her request for he claimed that the mountain belonged to him alone. The dragon had slain many dwarves in the past who wished to live on the mountain and now he threatened to wipe all of the dwarven people from Greyveil. Upon hearing this, Siris, one of her companions, drew his sword. He was stopped by Talia who placed herself between the dragon and her companion of many years. 'I will not let this mountain be the place of any more bloodshed and malice. If the dragon wishes to remain in his home here, we shall have to go elsewhere.'Swayed by her words, Firth realized that dwarves were not full of greed, but some were full of honor and good. Firth bowed his head to Talia and swore that he would forever protect the new home of the dwarves." The old man motioned toward the family crest, an ax held by a large red dragon. "I don't understand.." Little Talia began, her voice cutting off in confusion. Why had her grandfather told her this story? "Revenge isn't the way of good. We should strive to be like Talia the Brave, and show that we have honor. You might be rewarded for it one day." The young girl smiled, forgetting about her now bandaged wound, she would remain Honorable, forgoing revenge for the rest of her life. War Talia raised her shield above her head, barely blocking an incoming arrow. Clad in her ceremonial red armor she raised her ax, beckoning for her men to charge. 'push these invaders back to the hell they came from.' She cried in a rallying voice. As she finished her eyes caught a small glowing red bead flying into the ranks of her men. She had seen this many times before. She didn't have the chance to say a single word before the her world erupted in flames. Her men scattered in many directions, some killed, many injured. Talia stood, her chest aching from the impact. '' '' She wanted to run, to hide, but she held steadfast. This war didn't seem to have an end. Sargoth was pressing ever forward into Carthage everyday, and she was only one of the few who held back the floodgates. '' ''Talia had grown up hearing stories of Honor and Bravery, She had fought many battles for her homeland. Protecting the mountain from all types of invasions. But here in this empty field there was no honor. The invaders from Sargoth struck from behind, and used evil magics to create un-life, silently she prayed that her efforts were not in vain. Peace "Will you tell me a story?" A young dwarf boy asked as his mother tucked him into a soft white fox fur blanket. Talia looked down at her son and smiled, she already knew the story to tell. One that she had firsthand experience with. "Of course Markus. Many years before you were born there was a great war. A war fought for nothing but the ground we walk on and the air we breath. There were many battles where great men and women fell." She paused, unsure of how to continue. "There came a day when our kingdom was pushing the invaders back into their own lands, we were winning. Our armies were ordered to continue to push and take their lands from them, as they sought to take ours from us. Many leaders disagreed with the order, and pulled their men back, others stayed and pushed forward." Again she paused, thinking of how her late grandfather would have told the rest. '' ''"During the final push a man stood stood observing the battle from a distance, he was draped in a dark cloak, obscuring his features. He raised his hands in the single most honorable moment of the war. He created a wall. No. A mountain. Between the two sides. In an instant the Battle of the Wall was over, the war was over. And there was peace." She smiled again at this last phrase. Markus had fallen asleep during the story. She looked him over knowing that if war ever came again, she would do anything to protect him.